Since at least the mid-1930's people have been trying to find a way to allow a practicing golfer to repeatedly attempt golf shots from a surface that is somewhat similar to natural turf yet is not destroyed with each strike of the club at the ball. Materials have evolved from wire or bristle brush mats to polyurethane or nylon materials that nearly look and give more of the same feeling as real grass, yet are not easily destroyed with each strike of the ball. With thick soft underpad cushioning each strike, and a comfortable 5.times.5 feet square shape, it might be concluded that the ultimate has been reached.
However, one more major improvement otherwise remains needed in such mats, noting better golfers prefer not to hit practice balls off these modern golf mats, which are popular with beginners. The reason the better golfers disdain using these modern golf mats is that bounce-back or shock is felt primarily in the forward hand when the ball would be properly struck down and through, say, with an iron. As a result, off such known mats, a golfer, regardless of skill, cannot learn or experience the feeling of a well-struck iron shot having had the proper backspin imparted to the ball.
In addition, lining up properly is essential to a consistently good golf swing. A square golf mat offers no really effective guide to proper foot and club placement at the address position.
Moreover, golf driving range operators in general are not in much of a position to give golf swing instruction, especially with the great numbers of hitting positions having such known mats implaced on the range. Accordingly, beginning golfers, without an opportunity for instruction at such a range, usually develop bad golf swing habits on the range, which carry over onto the actual course.